Good Grief
by Ragehappy Mavin Fan
Summary: As a teen, your parents died in Cairo during vacation leaving you to fend for yourself on the streets for years, and during this time you develop your Stand, The Mourning Lady. When you are sent by Dio via fleshbug to kill the Crusaders, they, or rather Jotaro save you and let you join them. This is your story on how you became to be Mrs. Jotaro Kujo. Reader-Insert.
1. The Mourning Lady

**So as I'm writing this I have already finished the first part of Stardust Crusaders and it is fucking LIT. Jesus I didn't think that it would be that good but I'm really digging it. So I'm gonna do a reader insert for the first time and let's see how it goes. This first chapter will be fast paced so the reader can meet the Crusaders immediately.**

**Pairing: Kujo Jotaro/Reader (Female)**

**Rating: T**

**Y/N - Your name**

**Last name will be given, Ramsey is the last name i chose**

**H/C - hair color**

**S/C - Skin Color**

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki.**

* * *

It all started as most things do, with parents.

Your parents were employed by some kind of flight company, and really that was all you could remember about their jobs. Your mother was a kind woman, short but stern and she had been a flight attendant when she was alive and your father was a pilot. Most of your childhood and early teen years were spent flying from country to country with your mom and dad, and you were taught by them. Homeschooling was the only option for them seeing as they were both only children and your grandparents had been dead for many years. There would have been no one to take of you if they left you in America while they traveled around the world.

At least, no family to watch over you.

However, it meant nothing to a young introverted girl. It was a blessing in disguise really, and you were too shy to ever really make friends at normal public schools. So the entire arrangement worked out perfectly for the small Ramsey family. Until it didn't.

Sometime when you were fifteen, your parents brought you along to Cairo for a small two week vacation that your mom and dad had been planning for a couple of months. You remembered how excited you were to spend the days roaming around the city of Cairo and maybe going on a few trips to see old Egyptian ruins. Both your mom and dad had left the hotel room in the middle of the night to go get some takeout containers that they had ordered and you were more than happy to stay behind in the air conditioned room.

"Man, I hope they get some burgers this time, I don't want to eat rice or anything like that."

You were happy to lay on the bed and kick your feet in the air idly as you watched some of the Egyptian tv channels available.

But five minutes turned to ten, then ten to twenty and eventually you were putting on your shoes when an hour passed without your parents coming back into the room. You pulled your h/c hair into a bun and walked out into the Egyptian night.

"Mom! Dad!" you called out as you walked down streets looking for any sign of them. There wasn't big crowds but still enough people walking that it would be hard to find them. "Where are you guys! Helllllooooo?" but the hustle and bustle of night life made it hard to head much. The worst possible scenario was running through your head at the thought of not being able to find them.

What if they got into an accident or what if they were mugged?

You pulled at the bottom of your shirt nervously as you bumped into people. Tonight something in your gut was telling you to go through a back alley, and when you decided to your heart dropped. Eyes wide with horror you fell to your knees and it seemed like the whole world had gone red in that moment. A terrifying scream echoed through the alley, you turned to see who did it but when met with the the panicked gazes of the crowd behind you, you knew that it came from you.

A woman pulled you away from the alley kicking and screaming, "No, NO! MOMMY! DADDY!" You would never know where she got her strength from, but that one woman had yanked you away from the last sight of your parents. Your dad was posed over your mom's body, both extremely pale and with large puncture wounds on their neck. The food from the containers they had been carrying was covered in red and it looked like someone had taken a huge bite out of them. In the shadows, a man moved out of the way, but that didn't matter because all you would really remember from that point on in the night was how your parents looked when they died. Still in their uniforms.

"Mommy! Mommy! No put me down! Mommy-!"

You couldn't breathe properly, you were struggling for just one good breath. But the world went dark around you and before the darkness at the edges of your vision consumed you, you saw a ghostly white silhouette looking at you with tears streaming down the face.

Your story would not end in Cairo that night, and there was no one to return to. Your life had been taken away, your family stolen from you.

It was a couple weeks after their deaths that you were booted from the hotel they paid for, with only the possessions that you carried in the two backpacks your carted around. You would not leave Cairo, where else would you go? Who would care for you? There was no way in hell you would ever become a prostitute and sell yourself on the streets, but you had to live on those same streets.

A week on the streets made you realize that you needed some friends or life for a fifteen year old would end quickly and without notice. Though you still had no luck making connections with the other urchins and gang members that roamed Cairo. You thought that it was over for you, until you saw the white thing again.

It looked more like a ghost than anything, and upon closer inspection the ghost was a lady. White skin covered in a long flowing dress, her nails were long and sharp looking and she loomed over you. Her blue hair floated in a phantom wind and her vacant eyes were crying; but she held out a small container for you to take. "Is this for me?" you asked dumbly, and she nodded. You took the container and looked down at her feet, they weren't even touching the ground!

"What are you?" you questioned her.

The lady didn't answer.

"What's your name?" and it was met with silence.

You bit your lip and looked back at her face, "You won't leave me right?"

She shook her head and melded into your body, causing you to squeak out in shock. But you understood, she wasn't really leaving you anytime soon. She was yours and yours alone. She helped you when you needed it most, and popping open the Styrofoam container she gave you, you smiled.

"Dad always got me burgers," you whispered to yourself as you cried silently, "I guess you need a name, right?" The lady materialized in front of you once more, her flowing dress surrounded you like your mother's hug. "Crying Lady?", and she bopped you in the head with a dainty hand. She didn't stop crying but you could tell she was not please with that night.

"Uhhh, Lady in White? OW! Okay, okay!" you took a bite of your burger and the name came to you before you could take another.

She hummed softly when you addressed her again, pleased with the name given and she floated around to sit next to you so she could run her fingers through your hair. Just like you mom did when she sat on the couch with her.

The Mourning Lady would keep you alive in Cairo for the next to years.

~.~.~.

As time passed you came to understand that The Mourning Lady was something called a Stand, and that you were her Stand user. It was a little confusing at first, but by herself the Mourning Lady was weak. Her only tool to fight with was her nails, or so you thought. But through many fights with other Stand users that you came across in Cairo, you found that the Mourning Lady could turn herself into a person that your enemy knew. Many times it was someone who was dead, but sometimes she could transform into the worst case scenario for that specific person. Her domain was in the weakness of others.

There were few times that she would not be able to defend herself when she was transformed, and would revert back only to fight with her hands. Your Stand was protective of you and would ensure that you were not harmed at all. Going as far as to pick you up and run away with you if she felt like it. You called that tactic Mother's Embrace, and her observation and transformation into other people was called Reflection.

Your Stand had become your only friend, and it was absolutely fine that she didn't really talk to you. Hell, you weren't even sure if she could. But when she used her Reflection, she was able to take on the voices of other people. Just once, after the first year that you had spent without your parents, you used her Reflection on yourself. And your mom stood in front of you, but she wasn't really your mom.

Seeing the perfect imitation of someone you loved made you ill, sick with grief because you knew that the Mourning Lady could never compare to your mom.

It had been a long time before you called for the Mourning Lady again.

It had been necessary to have the Mourning Lady with you at all times for she could watch your back and over your possessions. You could travel about one kilometer away from her before she would be forced to return to your side. So you made the most of it, and worked your way up among the homeless of Cairo. You were certain that without the help of the Mourning Lady you would have died before your sixteenth birthday.

By your seventeenth birthday you lived cozy in your own part of alleyways, you chose to live near the richer parts of Cairo because you found early on that if you could stake claim to a piece of good land then you could reap impressive benefits. Sometimes you had Mourning Lady follow some Speedwagon workers to take their company credit cards to buy some feminine products and other necessities for a young girl. For some odd reason there were many SPW Foundation workers in this part of Cairo, but you didn't think anything of it at the time. You merely saw more opportunities that provide for yourself. And one day proved juicier than others.

There had been an influx of SPW workers in a single week and they all seemed to be scoping out one particular mansion for something, and you figured that if it was worth their time then it was worth your time. So you followed them, with the Mourning Lady looming over you. The Mourning Lady went unseen by the workers as you and her snuck into an old mansion one day. Her fingers pinching wallets from pockets and you sticking to the corners of rooms to stay in the shadows. At first it got a little boring, waiting for something to happen but you hid as one member with binoculars suddenly jerked backwards.

Familiar looking puncture wounds gushed from her neck.

It had been so long since you had seen such a sight but you never forgot the corpses of your parents.

The other SPW member yelled out for help only for a damn _quick_ moving force ran into him, and blood splattered everywhere when that worker fell to the ground as well. You were terrified and called the Mourning Lady back to you; you had to leave_ that instant_. But before she could scoop you up with Mother's Embrace a blond man stepped out from the shadows. The Mourning Lady and yourself noticed how he locked eyes with your Stand before he noticed yourself, and you cursed your shitty luck. Of course this guy was a Stand User. You had to leave, and it looked like the Mourning Lady had the same idea.

"Oh? What do we have here? A Stand User?" he tsked as he moved forward. The man wasn't normal, and the entire way he carried himself suggested that he would be more dangerous than the other Stand Users that you had faced in Cairo.

You lurched back away from him; there was something about him that was off. He had a scar around his entire neck and a weird star shaped thing on his left shoulder. "Mourning Lady! We need to go!" you called out, finally finding your voice. The Mourning Lady grabbed you violently and moved as fast as she could for the window. He smiled and suddenly you were yanked back.

"Hold up, I, Dio, may have some use of you after all-" he began when Mourning Lady sprung into action.

Her Reflection of Dio turned her into a large, buff guy with blue hair; he breathed evenly and had silent tears streaming down his face as he faced Dio. From where Dio was holding you it seemed that he had yellow lightning running up his arms from his hands. "Jonathan!" Dio roared out, "How?" Then Dio looked at you and a grin stretched across his face.

"Yes you will be very useful after all," he murmured to himself.

The Mourning Lady ran forward with all her might and with the power that this 'Jonathan' had she tried to strike at Dio in an effort to get him to let you go. "OVERDRIVE!" the Mourning Lady called out but was knocked away before she could even get close to Dio. "Hmmm, hamon doesn't work all that much against me, Dio! You will be a good distraction for the Joestars, a good adversary to slow them down!" he called out to the Mourning Lady.

Then, without you noticing, something embedded itself into your s/c skin right in your hair line. The Mourning Lady fell limp and dropped her Reflection of Jonathan before returning to you. "What is your name? And what card does your Stand suggest?" Dio asked you, and despite not wanting to comply with his questioning you answered him anyways.

"Y/N, Y/N Ramsey, my Stand doesn't suggest a card."

Dio hummed as he began to exit the room, "Interesting, your Mourning Lady seems to be strong if used in the right situation. Perhaps you can go in place of the Emperor, after the whole situation with Enya I believe you might be able to hit the Joestar group where it hurts." He was mainly talking to himself, but you still listened to every word that he said.

Joestars? Like the rich people?

You could feel the Mourning Lady rest in your mind, and no matter what you tried you couldn't rouse her to defend you like you normally did. You stayed in his grip no matter how hard your mind tried to fight it, but it seemed that his will was stronger than yours. Dio smirked, "Strong girl, aren't you? Just like your parents, but they were nothing when it came to me, Dio!"

Both you and the Mourning Lady froze for a second, your body finally meeting your demands.

But that second came and went, "No matter, go, delay the Joestars. For I am not back up to my perfect form yet. The Lovers will be waiting for you, young lady. And if you do a good job, then I might reward you."

He let go, and then for the first time since your parents died you left Cairo.

~.~.~.

You weren't sure of where you were going, but you bought plane tickets to Pakistan and managed your way across towns to meet with the Lovers. Without being under Dio's will, you were able to let the Mourning Lady come out now. She draped her arms around you and floated her body behind you as you looked for the Stand. You were hungry, dirty, and thirsty, but that didn't matter to you. You knew Dio killed your parents, but why couldn't you fight back? Why were you so useless?

The fleshbud in your hairline was a permanent reminder of your weaknesses, both yours and your Stand's.

Your h/c hair was bunched into a loose bun to keep the back of your neck cool, and you itched at your arm fruitlessly. You managed to fit into some of your old clothes that you remembered your mother getting for you before she died. The once bright purple dress was dingy now, but it was clean. You huffed when the Mourning Lady pointed your head in a particular direction. For some reason, there was a horse drawn carriage, the occupants were all watching the interactions between an older gentleman and a kebab seller.

But the old lady in the back seat was staring at you and the Mourning Lady.

"OI! What are you looking at old lady!" a man with white hair grumbled at her when he noticed her staring.

You tched and sent the Mourning Lady away, not before tentacles burst from her head. Everyone in the carriage was startled and you could see the name Dio printed all over it. But, you hid in the shadows waiting for the perfect time to strike. The kebab seller threw off his garbs and revealed his Stand was the Lovers, the same one that you had been looking for all over the damn city.

"Great, of course, he's an ass."

You stalked closer to the group and observed, the Mourning Lady coming out to do so as well, it wasn't long before you saw one of the Stands of the men. You began to catalog the Stand's abilities, finding it wiser than just rushing in with the Lady at your side. You wrote down all that was necessary to know, the names that you heard. Descriptions that was filed under each name, and you smirked.

So these were the Joestars that you were meant to take care of. You were supposed to meet up and help the Lovers but decided against it; if the man died because of his foolishness then so be it. But you needed to live. You needed you autonomy back, because you needed to kill Dio for what he did.

Following the Lovers' User, you noticed the callous way he was acting to the tall guy that was trailing him. You watched as the brooding man, Jotaro, became even more strung up with every little demand that he had to follow. "Be a bridge for me Jo-ta-ro. Or else who knows what could happen? I could get hurt!" Steely Dan, the Lovers' User, grinned maliciously as Jotaro became a human bridge for him to walk over.

You winced at the sight of that dark glare that Jotaro had; if you cared enough, you would have felt bad for Steely Dan. Though you knew the type of guy that he was, and knew that he would get it all back and then some. The Mourning Lady cried into your hair when you and her witnessed Jotaro be thrown out of a jewelry store, only to get beat by some intimidating men. You looked away, not paying attention for a while and letting the Mourning Lady guide you along as the scene began to escalate.

Somewhere during that time you heard more and more fighting, but this time followed by a distinct "ORAORAORAORA!". Somehow the tables turned and it was Jotaro standing in front of Steely Dan, his Stand holding a small bug like thing between it's fingers. When it released you thought that this could be your time to intervene when Dan revealed that he sent his Stand to kill a little girl that had passed them holding a ball. You tugged at your dress and nearly exposed yourself when Dan also revealed he was going to stab Jotaro.

The idiot was going to get himself killed! You needed to do something quick, as Steely Dan taunted Jotaro with his knife. "Now, now. There isn't a need for that right Dan?" you called out as you entered the light. Walking towards Steely Dan you put a hand on his shoulder, "Call the Lovers back dumbass. Now." You gripped his shoulder tight and Dan reluctantly called his Stand back to him.

You watched the kids run further down the street and sighed in relief, before turning back to Dan. From his position on the ground, you could see that he thought he was going to be saved as he took in the sight of you and the Mourning Lady. He smirked cruelly as he leered at you before going to taunt at Jotaro, and you weren't going to have any of that shit.

Facing him you planted you hands on both shoulders and swiftly brought a s/c colored knee up; he resounding hit felt good to hear. His crying returned in full force and Steely Dan howled in pain as you scowled at him. "Using children as pawns is fucking weak! You piece of shit! You're lucky I was sent to help you!" you turned back to Jotaro and sighed. Forgetting the now useless Steely Dan, you came face to face with Jotaro's Stand.

Star Platinum.

How frustrating.

The Mourning Lady tilted her head as the group from earlier came running up to meet with Jotaro, you wanted to get this over with quick. So you let the Mourning Lady look around for something to use her Reflection on, and she zoomed past Jotaro and Star Platinum to stop in front of the man, Mr. Joestar. She cried as she transformed, her body changing in grotesque ways to accommodate her new form. Her blue hair receding back into her head and changing colors and she stretched and ballooned up to become buff. Kind greenish eyes replaced her normally white, vacant eyes and a daring smirk crossed the Reflection's face. But despite the new clothing and appearance the Mourning Lady still cried in her new Reflection, and she opened her mouth to talk to Mr. Joestar.

"Long time no see, JoJo. Miss me?"

The Mourning Lady jumped back to you, her new form a spry young blonde. A signature headband around his forehead and his weird clothing was a stark contrast to your drab appearance. The blonde jumped in place as the Mourning Lady finished her transformation, and the man, Joestar, was pale and shocked into place.

"C-CAESAR!"

The Reflection of this... Caesar stared at the group of men before anyone dared to make a move. The Mourning Lady kept the breathing even and you bemoaned your luck, this Reflection used that...that weird energy too! Maybe it could do something big to hurt or kill the others. "Go! Lady!" and upon command the Mourning Lady launched the Reflection at Jotaro first. The Reflection pressing its hands together and creating a bubble like sheen that stretched as the hands got further apart.

"Bubble Launcher!"

The energy catapulted the sheen to bubble up and fire at rapid rates, cutting sides of the buildings that stray bubbles hit. _YES! Not so shitty now huh!_ you cheered silently before Jotaro's Star Platinum fazed in front of him. The flurry of punches that it sent out destroyed the remaining bubbles without even hurting any of them and you despaired in that moment. "Oh fuck me! Why is this hamon thingy so shitty!" you complained as you pulled on your hair in frustration. Across from you, Jotaro smirked as the others finally rallied around him. You looked over to Steely Dan and cursed, the little bitch was still crying at his mangled up body. "I don't see how you could have fucking stopped them on your own! Dammit all!"

When the Mourning Lady saw how little good it did, she dropped her Reflection and cried silently as Star Platinum returned to Jotaro's side. "Lady!" you called out, "New plan! Let's go!" She nodded and swept you up in her Mother's Embrace, her hair and dress wrapped around you tightly to protect you from anything that could harm you. One of her feet lowered to touch the ground before pushing off, leaving the group and Steely Dan in the dust with a cry from the beat up Stand User of "HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!"

You and the Mourning Lady didn't get far when she was pulled down into the ground by a green tentacle wrapped around her foot. You screamed when she hit the ground, but The Mourning Lady curled around you and flipped around so she could use her claws if need be. The Joestar group approached you slowly, one of them dragging a now unconscious Steely Dan with him.

You gulped at the murderous look in the elder Joestar's eyes as he approached the two of you. You were scared off dying, you wanted to be with your parents but you were scared because you didn't know what came after a person died. "Mourning Lady," you whispered as the group began to close in around you, she looked at you and nodded, "Reflection."

For a second no one said anything as the Reflection of your mom came to be, a s/c hand smoothed your hair down. The Mourning Lady stared at Jotaro as she smoothed your hair back from your face, your Stand being really aggressive when it came to pushing your hair at the hairline. The wiggling fleshbud appearing for a second, but the keen eyes of the group saw it.

"Mommy, don't leave again," you whimpered as the Mourning Lady cried while using your mother's Reflection.

"Good grief," Jotaro grumbled as he summoned Star Platinum, "These Stand Users are more trouble than their worth." Using Star Platinum while The Mourning Lady kept your hair parted to show the fleshbud, he grabbed the fleshbud and pulled.

You blacked out staring into the face of your crying mother, and you felt more safe than you did since your parents died.

* * *

**So I hope people like this, I don't plan to have a fic longer than five chapters.**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	2. Egypt

**So my guys on AO3, you all are the best! Thanks for all your support!**

**Pairing: Kujo Jotaro/Reader**

**Rating: T**

**JoJo's Bizzare Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki.**

* * *

Waking up in an unfamiliar room was nothing really new to you, it happened many times while in Cairo after your parents died. It was nothing new; but, what was new was the four men staring at you when you did finally wake up. You blinked rapidly and stared right back at them, you felt so terrible; kind of like when you got hit with a baseball bat for stealing from a fruit vendor.

"Eh? She's awake!" the white haired man called out as he pointed at you.

You grimaced as you pushed yourself up into a sitting position. "Good God," you whimpered, "This worse than that one time I stole wine bottles from a Christian church." Something in you wanted either to pass back out or at least throw up, but you stayed vigilant and watched as Mr. Joestar got up from where he was sitting next to Jotaro. The elder man walked towards you, and you backed into the head board of the bed.

Oh fuck, you remember how the Mourning Lady used her Reflection and how shocked that the guy went. Usually there wasn't people left to confront you on the Mourning Lady's powers, but these guys were no ordinary Stand Users.

Joestar sat on the bed in front of you and you gulped, "Good morning young lady." You returned the greeting quietly and brought out the Mourning Lady, just in case something were to happen and you needed to defend yourself. "Ah, there's that...awful stand of yours," he smiled at you before continuing, "But before anything else, why don't we all introduce ourselves? Hm?"

And by the way they all looked at you, you understood that this wasn't a request.

You let the Mourning Lady fiddle with your hair as you introduced yourself, "Y/N Ramsey, orphan."

The 'orphan' comment raised a couple eyebrows like you hoped it would, a little sympathy from any of them could go a long way. And when you looked back at Joestar he nodded thoughtfully, "Well! My name is Joseph Joestar," he started out. The bearded man pointed over to a red head with a green colored school uniform on, "That over there is Kakyoin Noriaki! And this is Jea-"

"Jean-Pierre Polnareff, at your service my lady!" the white haired man flirted with a charming smile.

You turned your head with a scowl, "Pass."

Polnareff fell off his chair comically, "Wh-What?"

Joseph shook his head with a sigh before pointing over to Jotaro, "And this is my grandson Jotaro."

The brooding teen looking up at the mention of his name and then pulled his hat over his eyes, "Good grief, Kujo Jotaro." And with just stating his name, Jotaro leaned back in his chair while keeping the top part of his face hidden from view. He was quite cute, but you didn't really have the time to analyze that certain aspect of the other teen. Finally, leaving you to look back at Joseph Joestar, and you gulped. There was power in this group and you knew when you were bested; that's why the Mourning Lady's Mother's Embrace worked so well for you. You always knew when to strategically back down from a fight.

You smiled nervously, "I guess I should talk about me for a little bit?" When the men all nodded you folded your hands over your lap and picked at the edges of the blanket that you had been covered in. "Umm, let's see. So I'm an orphan, like I said, and this is my Stand-" your thrust you hand out to the Mourning Lady "the Mourning Lady!" The others all stared at the Stand as she cried silently. "She uh, came to me a couple of years ago, after my parents were killed in Cairo," you began.

"Oh! You're from Cairo? Lucky!" Polnareff cheered before Jotaro smacked him upside the head.

Kakyoin sighed as he addressed Polnareff, "She just said that her parents were killed in Cairo, don't be so callous."

You glared at the now sheepish Frenchman, "She kept me fed and helped me pick pockets and steal anywhere we could to keep me alive." You raised a hand to pat at the Mourning Lady's face tenderly, "She's been the mom that was taken from me, and I hadn't left Cairo since my parents died. She's been my best friend on the streets." The Stand smiled and gave you a small pat on the head before turning back to the group.

Joseph leaned forward, interested, "What powers does your Stand have?"

"The Mourning Lady does two things. One she Reflects the body and abilities of an enemy's lost relation or, if they don't have one, their worst nightmare. She could use whatever power that person against my enemy," and you paused, "It's like a shock value, you know? It freezes people for a second and gives her an opening to attack. And if we are outclassed or outnumbered, she can use Mother's Embrace to get me out of there."

"Ah!" Kakyoin exclaimed, "That's what she was doing when my Hierophant Green caught her leg!"

You nodded as Joseph let out a laugh, "Reminds me of my own strategic escapes! Very good! Now, what card does your Stand represent?"

"Nothing, as far as I know," you replied easy, "She doesn't represent anything. She's just the Mourning Lady and that's it."

Looking at Joseph you apologized, "I'm sorry if her Reflection made you mad or anything, you just seemed a better choice for her to read than the others at the time."

Joeseph smiled, his eyes lively; ensuring that any animosity that he had was gone, "No, no! Its brilliant! I'm sure anyone of the boys would have reacted like I did, it's just." He dropped the bright smile for a bittersweet one. "I hadn't seen that face in decades, young lady, and the last time I did I got into an argument and said some things that I shouldn't have," he confessed, "Just don't do it again."

Oh, you were going to make damn sure that you didn't!

Polnareff jumped up suddenly causing you to lurch in your spot uncomfortably, "Alright! Now that that's all said and done, I say we let her join us! After all a street rat like her who prowled Cairo as a thief? She's sure to know where Dio is hiding!"

You grit your teeth, _STREET RAT? _

"You're poor right? Maybe we should invest in better looking clothes for you, or rather some good shampoo and soap," he said with a grin. Your shoulders hunched and the Mourning Lady got a weird look in her eye that made Jotaro, Kakyoin, and Joseph all back away from. "God knows you need it-" you cut him off by sending the Mourning Lady in at a rapid pace with her razor sharp nails extended. Your Stand swiped at him and jumped back before anyone could let out a breath.

The Frenchman stood in his spot for a second before looking up to track the bits of falling hair that floated to the floor. He stared dumbly at the silver hair on that covered the floor before screeching and running to a mirror in the bathroom of the hotel room they put you in. "KYAH! You BITCH!" he raged as he ran back into the room, ready to call on his own Stand to retaliate.

But he stopped short when all the men noticed you shaking; the Mourning Lady hovered over you, furious if her snarl was anything to go by. You couldn't help the feeling in your throat from welling up; that overwhelming sadness that you tried to keep down with a nonchalant facade burst from your heart. You didn't _FUCKING NEED ANOTHER REMINDER OF YOUR MISFORTUNE!_

Fat tears streaming down your face and you heaved to try and control your breathing as the men around you began to panic. Ugly sobs erupted from you as you shoved your head down and hid your face in your hands. The Mourning Lady tilted your head up and used her Reflection to Reflect your dad; his tall nature made it easy for her to envelope you and rock back and forth with you.

Around you, you could hear them all berating and beating on Polnareff but you couldn't help but to cry harder. The Mourning Lady hummed softly and the soft timbre of your dad's voice calmed you sightly as Joseph sat next to you. Your Stand dropped her Reflection as the older man wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulled you in for a hug.

"I get it, your Stand is a representation of your grief. You don't want to see your own pain, but will show others theirs to survive," his burly arms tightened around you, "But a Stand is not a person, it's not the same right?"

You shook your head as your turned to return the embrace, his beard scratching up your s/c skin on your temple. "You must be around Jotaro and Kakyoin's age, too young to be without a parent, much less both," he rubbed your back soothingly. You hiccuped uselessly as he hummed, "Don't worry about anything, Y/N, we'll- no, I, Joseph Joestar will take care of you! You're too young to be forced to do it yourself!"

He released you suddenly and stood up with a big grin on his face, "Well, what are you are looking at? Get ready to leave! We got a big day ahead of us! Some shopping before we head out again!"

Despite it all Polnareff, Jotaro, Kakyoin, and Joseph all smiled at you in their own ways; and you wiped your tears away and returned it. The Mourning Lady's blue hair flowed out around you, nudging you out of the bed and getting you to stand. You looked back at her and gave her a blinding smile, one that she could only return softly. When you turned to find your shoes, the men began to file out of the room and you noticed Jotaro staring at you.

Your e/c eyes met his and he held the stare for a second before pulling his hat down over his eyes and mumbling under his breath.

~.~.~.

You blinked in surprise as you stared at the dog in front of you, Iggy was a little shit you decided. He was more than happy to snuggle up to you, you didn't even know how to express the surprise in your eyes. The last three hours of your life was hectic, because you were unable to do anything more than use the Mourning Lady to try and use her Mother's Embrace to keep the group in the air and away from the ground. Kakyoin and one of the others that you came to know as Mohammed Avdol were the only ones really hurt.

Due to the Mourning Lady's Mother's Embrace you were able to keep Kakyoin from being slashed through the eyes and Avdol only had a few scratches. But now that the Stand User, N'Doul has died, you all were able to comprehend what was truly happening. It was all a blur really for you, ever since joining the group it had been nothing but non-stop attacks from other Stand Users. Your journey to Egypt was just a big blur, it felt like the group hadn't had the chance to it down and enjoy a proper meal.

You grimaced at the feel of oily hair against your skin, but stopped trying to process your thoughts of the journey so far. It would only get weirder, and with the new Stand User in the group there was no doubt of that.

The Mourning Lady materialized next to you and pet at Iggy softly, her smile was wider than you ever saw before and Iggy seemed to like it just as much. The others were still wary of Iggy, Polnareff especially because his hair was still in a little bit of disarray from where Iggy chewed it. Looking to Jotaro and Kakyoin you tilted your head towards Iggy and the Mourning Lady in question as if to say, 'What the fuck is going on?'

Both shook their heads and you grit your teeth as Iggy climbed into your lap and rested his head on your thighs. You tried to tell yourself that it was just a dog and there was nothing to be mad about, but the feeling of drool beginning to seep into your clothes was starting to piss you off. The only saving grace for the dog was the fact that his Stand, the Fool, was actually a pretty useful and strong Stand. It was better than the Mourning Lady in terms of power, so you were definitely gonna let the dog just chill.

You merely shifted in the seat to rest your knees on the seat in front of you and held Iggy close, might as well make him like you at the least. The ride to Aswan was long and you settled in for it. The gentle gosling of the car made it easy for you to sleep, and you only woke up when the group managed to get to the city. Kakyoin and Avdol both going to the hospital to make sure that their injuries were going to be okay, while the others bickered on where they were going to eat.

Upon Polnareff choosing the cafe you all were going to, you finally let out a sigh of relief. Iggy had elected to let you carry him since leaving the car, and the Mourning Lady came out again to scratch behind his ears happily. You set Iggy down on the ground next to your chair and sank into your seat happily. Joseph waved over a waiter, who looked really eager for something, and ordered hot tea for you all to drink.

"Hey, are we going to get a hotel room while we're here?" you asked Joseph as the waiter bustled away.

The old man rubbed his chin in thought, "Maybe, we'll have to see if Avdol and Kakyoin are hurt badly before we do anything else."

"Makes since," you agreed as you leaned on your elbows.

Iggy pawed at your feet and you leaned down to pick him up and set him on your lap. Polnareff leaned away from you and Iggy, "I don't know why that mutt likes you so much Y/N."

You shrugged, "Who knows, the Mourning Lady seems to really like him."

At that moment Joseph leaned back in his chair a bit and commented, "I noticed that, Stands don't normally come out unless you call for them. How do you get the Mourning Lady to do it without you letting her?" Even Jotaro seemed interested in that as your Stand appeared next to you, from the corner of your eye you could see the waiter meet eyes with the Mourning Lady and you narrowed your eyes. But he called out for a customer to sit wherever they liked and you looked to see a customer directly in view of him from where the Mourning Lady was floating. So you shrugged it off.

"I don't know really, it's just natural for her to come out whenever I need her to. I think she's a free spirit that comes and goes, I don't like to have too much control over her," you said. The Mourning Lady nodded next to you, "But I do get what you mean, she's a little...sentient right?"

"Yeah, how is that?" Jotaro questioned but you had no answer for that.

"Maybe I'm just special."

You smiled at the waiter in thanks as he set down the tea cups on the table and was about to drink from it when Joseph spoke up about being vigilant and wanting instead soda with the lids still on. You groaned, "What's wrong with tea? You literally just ordered it!"

He gave you a charming grin and a thumbs up, "Nothing wrong with being cautious, you never know when an enemy Stand User will try to attack! They could try to poison us!"

Jotaro scoffed under his breath, "Good grief old man."

You huffed, "Fine," and set down your tea cup. You really wanted some tea and looked at it forlornly.

"Come on," Polnareff said, "Don't be such a downer Mr. Joestar! How could someone predict that out of all the cafes in the city, we were gonna come to this one? You're being too paranoid!"

When the waiter came back with the soda and they were all warm is when Joseph decided that maybe Polnareff had a point. You grinned widely and took a big gulp of your tea while the others leisurely sipped. Before anyone other than you could drink anything Iggy jumped off your lap and onto another couple's table, destroying the food and drinks and causing the others to spit out their drinks.

You coughed when some of your tea got in your lungs but managed to keep the tea you just drank down. "Iggy!" you coughed and put down your nearly empty cup before running after him. "I'm so sorry about him, I don't know what's gotten into him!" you apologized as the others gathered around, wiping tea from their mouths. Then you heard screaming as the other building in front of the cafe began to burn, and someone yelled about someone throwing away their lit cigarette. Which you looked at Polnareff about, but the French man merely cursed people who did that; not fully aware that it was his cigarette that caused that.

Jotaro shook his head and mumbled, "Good grief." Before heading off to the hospital to see if Kakyoin and Avdol were okay, and you shook your head as you walked with Polnareff and Joseph around the street to the car. You gave his retreating figure a look before returning your attention to the two older men who grinned at you.

You frowned, "Hey, what's that look for?"

Joseph grinned widely and said, "Ohh nothing~! Nothing at all." Polnareff mirror his smirk and you blushed furiously, not wanting to get called out for checking out Jotaro you crossed your arms and humphed. "Oh come now, don't give us the silent treatment! It's quite natural to have a crush on someone like Jotaro!" Joseph chuckled and you got a look in your eye as you called the Mourning Lady out.

Her face was as menacing as you felt and it got the two men to shut up, but she didn't leave immediately leave though. Your Stand decided to hang around you and you grimaced as your stomach began to hurt a little. It was too soon for you to have any sort of period pains, so maybe it was something that you ate earlier; yeah, it was definitely that because Joseph had a penchant for getting everyone some kind of fast food. Instead of normal people food at normal people restaurants.

You rubbed your stomach uneasily as the feeling started to get a little worse as the three of you walked through Aswan together. It was probably less than an hour since leaving the cafe when you nearly doubled over from the pain. "Mr. Joestar," you coughed as you tried not to gag and throw up, "Somethings- somethings wrong with me. I - I don't feel so good."

Joseph paled when he turned and you were bent over leaning against a wall as you heaved, "Polnareff! Get the car started!" He ran back to you and swept you up in his arms as Polnareff ran to go get the car started. It was just one street over, but you could hear Polnareff yell at someone in the car. You all gave a sigh of relief when it was just Jotaro, but didn't he say he was going to the hospital to see the others? And why were his clothes so different?

You groaned when Joseph balanced you to open the door and set you in the backseat of the car before hurrying over to the front seat. Jotaro got in next to you and you curled into a ball as you tried not to gag and vomit. The Japanese teen was a little anxious, but you thought that was because you were literally about to throw up. He had a bag of oranges with him and as they were speeding for the hospital, and when Polnareff suggested you try to eat an orange to help balance out your stomach Jotaro got nervous.

"What's wrong Jotaro? You okay, is your stomach hurting too?" you asked him as you reached over him to get an orange from the bag next to him. You grabbed one to start peeling when he snatched it from you, "Hey! What's your deal?"

Jotaro tossed it out of the window and sighed in relief for a second before Iggy jumped into the window with the same orange in his mouth. The dog was careful to not puncture the orange skin as he dropped it into your lap again. You give Jotaro a look as you take the orange and begin to try to peel it, but before you could you decide to give it to Polnareff. "Mind peeling this for me, please?" you ask and notice that Jotaro is still acting weird.

"Oi, that could have landed in like sewage or-or something," he pointed out and Polnareff looked at the orange.

"Yeah because you threw it out!" you accused, and he started to sweat more.

Jotaro wiped at his forehead and wrapped his arms around his stomach and began to complain about his stomach as well. You held a hand over your mouth and leaned away from Jotaro as he tried to get the others to stop the car. Your face was getting green almost as he demanded they stop and when they did he just crawled out of the window and ran towards a rock.

You gagged audibly and coughed up some flecks of blood, both Polnareff and Joseph deciding that they couldn't sit there and wait any longer. "Jotaro will just have to meet us there," Joseph decided and Polnareff stepped on the gas. A large sounding boom scared you slightly but everyone in the car ruled it out as construction. When Polnareff pulled into the parking lot, Joseph jumped out and got the door open for you.

"Jotaro? How'd you get here before us?" Polnareff asked as he turned off the car and stepped out.

This Jotaro turned in question and you vaguely noticed that he was wearing his school uniform instead of the clothes you saw him in earlier, but instead of answering he saw you and paled. "What happened? Was it an enemy Stand?" he asked as he ran towards you and picked you up. As they all went towards the entrance of the hospital, they saw two stretchers running through the doors with two beat up people in it.

No one thought anything of it as Jotaro carried you in and you clutched his jacket in your hands as the world started to spin around you. "Oi! Don't go falling asleep now!" Jotaro yelled out at you. But you couldn't help but let the dizziness overwhelm you.

The last thing you saw was Jotaro's bright blue-green eyes as he tried to keep you awake, and you thought to yourself.

_Damn, his eyes are really pretty._

~.~.~.

"They're gone! What do you mean they're gone?" you exclaimed as Kakyoin sat in the seat next to your bed in the hospital in Aswan.

Kakyoin sighed as he rubbed carefully at his eyes, "I mean that they went on to Cairo, I think they just passed the Nile and are on the way to Luxor. Now that the poison in you had been pumped out we can meet them before they get to Luxor or even meet them in Luxor."

You pouted at the thought of them leaving but you understood that their fifty day limit was coming up quick. "All right then! We just need to catch up with them in Luxor! Who knows what kind of trouble those idiots can get into without us?" you smiled at Kakyoin and he smiled back. "Hey," you called out, "You're eyes weren't hurt were they?"

The redhead touched his eyebrow where the think slashes he got from N'Doul, and grimaced, "The doctors said any deeper and my eyes could have been hurt terribly, so thanks for having the Mourning Lady help me."

You smiled, "It's no problem Kakyoin."

Kakyoin waved off your comment, "You can call me Noriaki, Y/N, you've earned that right."

Wasn't calling Japanese people by their first names a big deal? Still you amended your statement, "It's no problem Noriaki." And Kaky-Noriaki grinned as he helped you up from bed and gave you some new pairs of clothes.

"I-I wasn't quite sure what size you were and what you liked so I-I got these for you," Noriaki thrust a bundle at you and you blushed when you realized it was a new pair of underwear. He basically ran from the room a bright cherry red, and you looked at the underwear and nearly died of embarrassment. They were a white set with tiny red cherries dotting the entirety of it.

Thankfully the outfit he got for you wasn't cherry themed also, it was a cool blue button up with a white tank and lilac purple shorts. Your sandals were still sat at the door waiting for you to use them again, clean of all sand. You hummed, as you got dressed and managed to meet Noriaki out by the time he had gotten you discharged. You had wondered how the two of you were going to get to Luxor quickly, when you saw Noriaki wave over some Speedwagon Foundation members.

You still felt a little bit of shame whenever you saw SPW workers, because under normal circumstances these men and women would have been the next victims of your robberies. So you flushed a little when they kindly offered you an ice cold bottle of water to help you settle into the car ride. Though it wasn't bad, the entire ride was spent talking to each other about anything really.

There were things from your childhood that you hadn't really thought about in years that you told Noriaki; how your dad would take you out to the best ice cream parlor in whatever city you happened to visit, or how your mom would end up setting off fire alarms while trying to cook. Your entire childhood had been full of adventure, going from one major city to the next. Whereas Noriaki's was different than yours, he had spent a lot of time by himself. No one clicked with him since no one could see his Hierophant Green.

You could understand, but also you had been more happy when no one could see the Mourning Lady. It was easier for her to pickpockets that way, and if they could see her then it meant you would either have to fight or get the hell out of dodge.

On that nice and quiet trip to Luxor, you both learned a lot about each other, but the one thing you didn't want to let slip was your slight crush on Jotaro. And as it happens that was the one thing that Noriaki could pick up on. He chuckled when he parsed it together, much to your embarrassment.

"Hey! Stop laughing, it's not funny!" you didn't know whether you should slap a hand over his mouth or to curl up and die.

Noriaki wiped a tear away from his eye as he laughed, "Sorry! Sorry! It's just that...well, its Jotaro!"

You could feel your soul leave your body, "I knooooooow! But he's just so- you know!"

"Yeah, I know. He's the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome."

You nodded ferociously, "Even Polnareff and Mr. Joestar picked up on it. It's too much! Mom would know what to do if she was here." You grew a little sad at the remembrance of your mother, but Noriaki gave you a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Y/N, with how Mr. Joestar and Polnareff are, I wouldn't doubt that you will end up with Jotaro one way or another."

Somehow that was worse, you would rather shrivel up and die then let Jotaro know how you felt. Judging by the little sly glance that Noriaki gave you, you knew that he would also be involved in trying to get you and Jotaro together. You weren't really sure whether that was good or bad, but you could only hope that it was good. Soon the conversation in the car died down enough to where both you and Noriaki were able to sleep. Each pressed against a window and with your Stands out, watching over the two of you.

What woke you up was the sudden jarring halt of the car and the SPW worker cursed silently, you rubbed your eyes to see little children playing with mud run back across the road in time. "Sorry," the worker said, "Kids jumped out in front of the car, but welcome to Luxor. Mr. Joestar and the others should be outside their hotel waiting for you."

Noriaki rubbed the back of his neck and angled it to get it to pop, "Thank you very much." And you repeated that as the two of you go out of the car, it would take a little bit but you were confident that you would find the rest of the group. As the car drove away and the two of you began to walk a shorter man with a bizarre hairstyle bumped into you. You stumbled slightly and turned to apologize, "Sorry about tha-" when the Mourning Lady swept you up before you could finish.

Your eyes widened when you saw his shadow extend with large, cruel eyes being visible; and your foot having only touched it for a split second. But that second was all it took and the Mourning Lady dropped you, with Noriaki barely being able to catch you in time.

"What?" he cried out as he side stepped the advancing shadow.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are you little shit?" the man growled as he walked towards you and Noriaki. He grinned cruelly, "Look at that, your getting tiny. Always did like the pick on the weak. The names Alessi, and my Stand, Set, won't let you make a fucking fool out of me!"

He was right, you were getting tiny. The new clothes that Nori- umm, the man holding you got for you was way too big for you to wear now. The red haired man grimaced as he drew you in as close as he could, "What did you do to Y/N?!"

Alessi humphed as he withdrew an axe from under his jacket, "My Stand's power can turn back the clock for people, make them get younger the longer they stand in Set's shadow!" He pointed the arrow at you and the man, "Makes it much easier to get revenge."

You hit the man's shoulder and screamed, "Run! Go, go, go!"

The red haired man didn't hesitate to start sprinting away from Alessi, using a weird green thingy to make sure that he kept away from the guy's shadow. "I wanna go home!" you cried suddenly, "I want my Mommy and my Daddy!" You were terrified, you were forgetting the important things, and you didn't know who was carrying you. You had to go back to where your Mom and Dad was, but you couldn't remember where they were.

Meanwhile, Noriaki was desperate to find the hotel that the others were staying at. He had no idea what kind of Stand could have the power to turn people back into children, but of course the two of you had to be the ones to find it. He could barely keep a hold on you as you began to squirm in his arms, "Oi, calm down Y/N! We'll get help to change you back!"

He huffed when you kicked him in the stomach on accident, your sandal slipping off your tiny foot in the process, making you cry even more. Noriaki cursed and turned onto a busy street, only to notice that the two of you weren't being chased anymore.

"Hey Y/N, calm down, it's going to be alright."

"Kakyoin? What are you doing here?"

You managed to stop your crying and turned to see a tall man with a dark jacket and hat staring at you and the other guy holding you. You perked up a bit, you knew his name! "Jo-" huh, never mind that, maybe you didn't really know his name. The guy holding you, Kakyoin, knew him though and was relieved.

"Jotaro! Long story short, there's an enemy Stand User that turned Y/N into a kid because she touched his Stand. His Stand is a shadow called Set, don't touch it," Noriaki got out in one breath as he set you down on the ground, but kept a firm hold on your hand. You smiled, that's what his name was! Jotaro!

Jotaro looked at you and yanked his hat down over his eyes, "Good grief. Polnareff's gone missing, can't find him, but maybe he found the enemy Stand User. Let's hurry." And without hesitation he walked forward and plucked you up from the ground, one hand under your bottom and the other supporting your back; behind him Noriaki caught his breath and followed.

The Egyptian sun hot on your shoulders, but you snuggled close to Jotaro. Something about him made you feel safe.

And that's all that mattered.

* * *

**Rushed a bit at the end, but really it doesn't matter because I needed to find a good stopping place before it got way more rushed.**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	3. Beginnings

**Getting closer and closer to Cairo! Hopefully I can do this in five chapters and not have to go further than that. **

**Note: Fuck it I said lets get done with the adventure and get straight to the fucking LOVE!**

**Pairing: Kujo Jotaro/Reader**

**Rating: T**

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki.**

* * *

Being small was something that you weren't very fond of, but being held up high was something you did enjoy quite a bit. You had forgotten all the commotion from earlier as Jotaro and Noriaki walked around the city with you. Instead of letting Jotaro hold you normally, you had climbed up to sit on one of his shoulders and held onto his head to keep you balance. You had been given Jotaro's belt to keep your shorts on tight and Noriaki had helped you button up the shirt you had on, neither said anything about the underwear issue seeing as you removed the wired bra and shoved it into your bag.

You were wondering when the two would take you to your parents, but they promised that everything would be alright in the end so you believed them.

As you all were making your way through the city to poke and prodded at the wild hair right next to you, "Wow! You got pretty hair JoJo!" You smile widely as you tried to figure out where the hat stopped and hair begun, Jotaro merely grunting when you tugged a little too hard for his liking but said nothing. "It's not long enough for me to braid it," you pouted, "Mama just teached me how to braid!"

Noriaki chuckled, "That's good Y/N!"

"Mhmm," you agreed, "Mama said I'm a big girl now, and that big girls can do their own hair!"

You twirled Jotaro's hair around your tiny fingers and kicked your feet idly, only stopping when Jotaro used his arm to stop your feet from kicking him one too many times. The two talked around you, mentioning something about an old guy and then another guy that they had to find. Before that scary man is able to find him, but you didn't want to see that scary man ever again. He was holding something big and sharp looking, like the knives that Mommy and Daddy would never let you use on your own.

"Hey JoJo?" you got Jotaro's attention softly, "Do you think that scary guy is gonna be back?"

He looked at you and gave you a slight smile, "We won't let him hurt you okay? Just stick with us for now."

"Okay," and you waited a second before speaking again, "Hey JoJo? Do you got one of those imaginary friends like Nori?" When he nodded you asked if you could see it and squealed in delight when a large purple skinned man floated right next to you.

"Ora?"

"This is Star Platinum, Star Platinum this is Y/N, again," Jotaro introduced you and his Stand. Smirking fondly when you reached out to touch him and give Star Platinum a handshake. His Stand looked perplexed but nonetheless returned your handshake as gently as he could.

You had stars in your eyes as you reached out with both hands for his flowing hair, making Jotaro grab you to keep you from falling off his shoulders. "Wow! You got pretty hair too! Can I braid it?" you gushed and the Stand gave a small nod and melded with Jotaro a bit so you could easily have access to his hair. "Look Nori! I can braid Star's hair! It's long enough for it!" and Noriaki chuckled as you tangled up the Stand's hair.

But if anything, Star Platinum looked pleased with himself as you butchered his hair causing Jotaro to pull down his hat in embarrassment. At least you weren't trying to do the same to his own hair. And so, as the trio passed through Luxor, looking for the others of their group they were unaware of Alessi following them at a length to keep from being noticed.

If he could find a way to separate you from the others and have Set making them young again, then it wouldn't be a problem for him to go around and find Polnareff to dispatch of him as well. Though, he was quite pleased that your Stand hadn't got you out of his range in time; he knew all about the Mourning Lady and what she was capable of. Though he did wish that he caught Kakyoin Noriaki in his Stand as well to save him the trouble of doing it later.

Then you wiggled on Jotaro's shoulder, and everyone paused.

"I need to go to the little girl's room!" and in that instant shit hit the fan.

Jotaro had ripped you off his shoulder and tucked you under his armpit as he and Noriaki raced to find any building that would let you use it's restroom. Of course all restaurants and cafes that they ended up in made them pay for something before telling them that the bathrooms were out of order. You squirmed even more at every iteration of being told no and was red faced by the time a small cafe owner let you scurry to the back of the shop to use the one restroom they had.

You sighed in relief and when you were done you struggled to wash your hands in the high sink. You managed to get your oversized clothes wet but wiped your soapy hands off on your shirt. Humming softly you turned to the door to see that weird shadow again come from underneath the door, you froze. Wondering if Jotaro and Noriaki were close enough for you to call to them for help.

The door creaked open as Alessi's head poked into the room followed by the axe he was carrying, that sadistic grin on his face made you shiver from fear. "Aww, is the little Y/N all alone? No big bad Jotaro to protect her?" he asked as you took small steps backwards to get away from him. Alessi's shadow stretched out towards you and you jumped up onto the tall sink but you small body slipped from the counter and your feet touched his shadow for a couple more seconds. You could actually feel yourself getting smaller, or was it that your clothes were getting bigger? Either way you were terrified as the man advanced, his weapon put away as you scrambled onto the sink.

You little hands fumbled with the faucets, trying to pull yourself up as you looked around the room.

Your Mommy and Daddy told you before, and you could kinda remember what it was about strangers. "If a strange man or woman tries to take you, hit them really hard here," your Daddy said as he gestured to his pants, "That'll give you time to get us okay baby?" You remembered nodding at your Daddy, and right now you were happy that he told you what to do.

Alessi grinned as he made a motion to grab you, but you jumped off the sink and into his gut. Startling him for only a second before you reared your fist back to punch him in the area that your Daddy had shown you. The man let out a howl as you ran across his body and towards the door, your other sandal falling off your way too small foot. "Mommy! Daddy!" you cried as you ran through the back of the cafe. The owner of said cafe jumped in surprise when a much younger you ran with tears streaming down your face.

You ran right into some tall guys legs and while he looked scary, you somehow trusted him as he bent down to pick you up. "Y/N what happened?" the tall guy in black asked, and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"Stranger went into the bathroom! I wan' my Mommy!" you screamed your little head off.

"Good grief," the man mumbled as he walked towards the bathroom you just left, and you freaked out. Kicking your little legs for all they were worth, you finally got the man to hand you off to a red head.

"Don' wanna go there! Bad man in there!" you whimpered as the red head rubbed your back soothingly.

The red head gave the other guy a nod before the other guy walked off towards the bathroom, "Can I go back to Mommy and Daddy now?" He shook his head and set you down on the ground, "Please?" But he gave you a smile and the two of you waited, and the worst feeling of vertigo ever took a hold of you suddenly. You felt terrible when you finally stopped being dizzy.

"Good god, what the hell?" you asked as you held onto Noriaki for stability.

You looked down at your clothes; a real tight belt had you near wheezing and your breasts weren't supported anymore. Not only were you barefoot, but it felt like you had just eaten something rotten and wanted to throw up. But, in the span of a second, you remembered what transpired over the last couple of hours and blushed. When Jotaro walked out of the bathroom with bruised knuckles you winced.

Both men looked at you as you cracked your knuckles, "I don't wanna hear a damn word about this. Got it?"

Jotaro and Noriaki nodded as you grabbed your bag and went to reorient your current outfit. You couldn't wait to get back with the others and get the hell out of Luxor.

~.~.~.

Cairo had been a shit show to begin with really. Stand User after User seemed to be attracted to the group in various ways. You had been worried when D'Arby had revealed himself to be a Stand User that collected souls, and even more so after Jotaro joined his gambling after Polnareff and Mr. Joestar lost.

Jotaro didn't even look at the hand he had been dealt, but you stepped forward anyway and gave him your soul to barter. His eyes were wide as he looked at you and you nodded, both Avdol and Noriaki were following your lead. Giving Jotaro the edge he needed, and the teen even went as far to bet his mother's soul as well. You knew your soul was in safe hands as D'Arby panicked and lost from the sheer stress of it all. Even when the overturned table showed the shit cards Jotaro had, you were okay with just giving away your soul.

Then there had been the whole issue with another guy named Hol Horse, and him sticking fingers up Polnareff's nose before the group got hit by a car. But no one had been seriously hurt during that time. Though throughout the entire hell that the group endured, Jotaro kept an even and level head and an eye on you and the others.

He had proven be to be a great friend and while the others still silently teased you about your crush on him, you were glad that it was him. The entire trip to Cairo had proven that you were lucky to have met the group of men. You had new friends and, dare you say it, a family again; you were truly happy for the first time in years. Y/N Ramsey wasn't alone in the world anymore, and while the Mourning Lady would be by your side forever, it was different to have others surround you.

However time wasn't on your side in the end. It didn't matter after all the shit you and the others had been through; for you all had found Dio's mansion thanks to a now injured Iggy. You watched as Jotaro, Joseph, and Noriaki were sucked into the younger D'Arby's world; and then your world began. It was fuzzy really, saving Avdol from Vanilla Ice had happened because of the Mourning Lady's instinct.

Sure he was missing a hand, but it was better than the only thing left of him existing being a hand. And then there was poor Iggy, the little dog had tried hard to help you and Polnareff after the two of you had gotten injured. He used The Fool to make a replica of Dio, but then got beat to near death for it. While Iggy had been rough around the edges and hard to like, you cried openly when he used his Stand to get you and Polnareff out of Vanilla Ice's range.

Iggy didn't wake up after that and you swore that you saw the sand that flew out of the room turn into Iggy before it was gone.

Avdol was out of commission, Iggy was dead, and you and Polnareff were injured. That was the state of the group when the others managed to get back to you; you were barely able to stand on your own two legs as the Mourning Lady guided you up the stairs. You tried to remember the events leading up to your current predicament but it was hard to even think.

How did it go again?

You all were split up, running around the city and trying to survive till morning. The Mourning Lady carried you through the air at the time with Noriaki and Joseph following, but Dio was there too. You knew that Jotaro and Polnareff had been tailing the chase, trying to catch Dio on all side. You all had played the game so well, you managed to use your Stand on Dio again as you stood on the rooftops. Hoping that seeing this Jonathan will make him hesitate for the others to entrap him, that was the fucking plan anyways.

One second you were victorious with the Mourning Lady at your side, the next you were crushed against a water tank with a gaping hole in your abdomen. The Mourning Lady maintaining her Reflection just barely as Dio stood before you. You could hardly breathe, your body was struggling to stay alive. How? How could he have hit you when he was far away from you?

Your s/c skin got paler and paler as you thought through his actions, it had happened before to you. After all, this was how he captured you in the first place and put that fucking fleshbud in you to control you. How could he have the time...? You jolted and your glazed e/c eyes widened, that's how he did it. He could stop time for a scant few seconds, but that was what he needed really.

"M-Mister-! Jo-Joesta-!" you gasped and coughed out blood.

It hurt and cost you a lot to use your Mourning Lady once more (for the last time, you thought sadly), she was able to get close to Joseph and Kakyoin before Dio could attack them. Her Reflection of Jonathan dropped, and she took on the Reflection of Caesar, "He can stop time! That's the power of the World!"

You smirked, you were able to let the others know what was happening but let out a strangled scream when Dio smashed the Mourning Lady's head in. For daring to talk, after he thought you were dying. Your head snapped backwards and thudded against the metal of the water tower, and you vomited whatever was left in your stomach. Blood covered your front and you gave a couple weak breaths as you watched the others run away.

You didn't even close your eyes, but blacked out anyways. You could only hope that Jotaro and the others would be okay, you didn't want your sacrifice to be in vain. When you opened your eyes again it was Cairo, but how you remembered it when your parents were killed. No one was around and the streets were deserted, rotten food and stuff littered the ground but you ignored it as you stood in place.

"Y/N? Sweetie what are you doing here?" you turned on your feet.

"Mom?" you blinked back tears, holding out a hand in disbelief, "Dad?"

Your parents were standing waiting for you; hand in hand and still in their flight uniforms. Your Mom crying and your Dad shook his head over and over, you let out a small laugh and tried to walk towards them. But, your Mom yelled at you to stop, to stay away from them. "Wha- Why!" you demanded to know, "I spent so long missing you! Why stop me now!?"

"Baby, you need to turn around and keep walking. DO NOT LOOK BACK!" your Dad demanded, "You aren't dying here! Go back!"

"What do you mean?" you tried to ask.

"Y/N Ramsey! You listen to me and you listen to me good," your Mom said, "You turn around right this instant! No matter what you feel or hear you have to leave this place before its too late!"

You shook your head, "But I don't want to go! Dio already killed me-"

"You stubborn girl! If you don't leave, I'll make you wish Dio didn't kill you!" you Mom cried out.

Y/N Ramsey watched her parents turn their backs on her, and you gulped down your disappointment but did what they said nonetheless. "I love you guys!" you cried out, "I'll see you again right?" You turned around and started walking, trying not to turn even when you saw things rushing by you. You walked from alleyway towards the light, but stopped to hear their response.

"Of course honey, but only when your older," they both said. You could feel a breath on your ear, and the chill on your back. But you kept walking, and the brightness of the light caused you to close your eyes.

Trying to open them again was a Herculean task, it felt like someone had glued your eyes shut and there was a tube running up your nose and one down your throat. You could feel the multitude of tubes and wires attached to you, and you tried to move your arms or legs to get more comfortable. While you could feasibly move your arms slightly, your legs were heavier than lead and refused to budge. A heart monitor began to beep out of control as you started to panic, where was everyone?

Were you alone once more?

Tears streamed down your face as your remembered the sight of Noriaki and Joseph running off with Dio on their tails, were they okay? You managed to hear the door opening and people rushing in; hands were on you but you were too terrified to listen to them. You were sure that you heard people telling you to calm down, that your heart couldn't take the stress of beating this fast.

You felt an injection prick your arm and you were lost to the dark again.

It was terrifying to not understand anything in that time you were sleeping, you were just there. In one second you were freaking out and the next you were sleeping again. There were no dreams or visions of people, it was like an instant for you. One moment you were there in what you assumed was a hospital, and the next you could hear birds chirping.

While it was hard for you to wake up and open your eyes, you were finally able to and was confused slightly. You had been expecting tiled ceilings that hospitals had, but instead it was a wooden, almost traditional looking, ceiling. Of course, you were still hooked into many different machines and everything, but it felt cozier than the first time you woke up.

Your vision was blurry and you raised a hand to wipe the gunk from your eyes. Though when your sight was cleared and you had gained enough awareness, you saw a figure next to you in vigil. Joseph was kneeling on a pillow but hunched forwards and obviously sleeping; in the light of day, you could see how many wrinkles he really had and how much younger he actually looked now that the stress of Cairo was over.

You reached out with your heavy arm and brushed his knees gently, but it was still enough to scare the living shit out of him. "OH MY GOD!" he cried out as he scrambled back to get away from you. You would laugh if not for the fucking tubes up your nose and down your throat. "Y/N! You're awake!" Joseph brightened up when he realized that you were the thing that had touched him.

He helped you remove the tubes from mouth and nose, and helped you sit up to get a drink of water. You tried to talk to him but he shushed you, "Ahh Y/N, you can't talk just yet! That feeding tube will make your throat too sore to talk clearly!" Joseph said, "You're probably wondering where Jotaro and the others are, right?"

You gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay, well you are in Japan right now, this is my daughter Holly's home. There was already equipment here from the Speedwagon Foundation for your recovery! Holly's out right now getting groceries for dinner, and Jotaro and Kakyoin are both at school at the moment," you nodded carefully at that explanation, "Polnareff and Avdol are hanging around somewhere! I'm sure of it! I, Joseph Joestar, have volunteered to watch over you my dear!"

You gave him a kind smile and reached forward to hold his hand in thanks.

Then Joseph's face got dark with sadness, "Y/N, it's been two months since that day in Cairo, we weren't sure if you would live. Your head had been cracked open and your back...was broken."

You frowned, broken? What did he mean by broken? And your head, you reached up to touch your head only to feel either buzzed and stubbly hair or the rough touch of scars. Where was your hair? You patted gently and gave Joseph a wounded look; he seemed remorseful as he made you leave your head alone. "The surgery you went through was extensive, but they had to shave your head to do so. My dear, Dio hurt you very bad, there were many times the doctors had to fight to keep you alive. But you never gave up did you?" he asked. You shook your head.

"I do have to thank you though, if it weren't for you we would probably have died before figuring out what Dio's Stand did. Y/N if not for you then many more of us could have died."

You mouthed, 'Really?"

The elder man nodded, "Really, so rest up my dear. We'll take care of you now, do you need any pain meds? Are you hurting?" When you nodded he was more than willing to inject something in your IV and you were able to fall asleep easily. You had slept for a few more hours, waking up to someone else sitting next to you.

Jotaro had his legs spread out and was reading a biology textbook when you woke, he noticed you waking up before you could comprehend you were awake.

"Y/N?" he asked, and you smiled lazily at him.

"You did it?" you asked, your voice a mere whisper in the quite room.

"Mmm," he agreed, and you whispered a short 'Good' in response.

You enjoyed the silence for a bit before asking, "What, you readin'?" Jotaro pulled his hat down over his eyes and grumbled out how he was studying up on all the class he missed while he had been traveling. He offered to read the book to you, and you were happy to let him do so. Jotaro's voice was calming as he explained the differences in the levels of ecology, he was more happy to prattle on about anything marine biology related though.

He stopped when your stomach rumbled and said, "Good grief, are you hungry? The old woman made some miso soup earlier when the old man told her that you woke up for a bit."

"Yeah, and maybe some tea?" you asked.

"Don't fucking push your luck," Jotaro scolded as he dog eared the textbook, but didn't say no either. He got up and left the room; leaving you to your thoughts.

You remembered how Joseph said your back had been broken and sighed; Dio really did pack a punch didn't he? You used your hands to push you into a sitting position and grimaced at the sore feeling; but you couldn't really keep your balance without your hands. Without support, you fell over back onto the futon that you had been sleeping in. You tried to maneuver your legs to where you could kneel comfortably and hopefully stay sitting up.

But just like earlier, your legs refused to move.

You let out a ragged breath and tried again, but got the same result. You stared dumbly at your legs before understanding what this meant.

Your cries could be heard from the other side of the house, and you didn't care how it would hurt your throat later. Jotaro had rushed back into the room with a bowl and steaming cup of tea. He was quick to set them down and reach your side; Jotaro didn't need to say anything. He just held you as you cried; he knew what you had lost and how devastating it was.

Jotaro knew your entire life had changed in the blink of an eye.

All he could do was promise that he wouldn't let you go through this alone, and as he held you; with your shaved and bandaged head and frail body, Jotaro knew that he would never break that promise. Jotaro felt his heart go out to you.

Good grief, that was weird.

~.~.~.

You hated physical therapy more than your regular therapy.

Every morning since you healed up, Holly would go to your room and help you with your stretches before helping you bathe. You cried at the pain and phantom feelings, but it got easier slowly. Though it didn't mean you liked it. Then when breakfast was done and Jotaro was off to school, you would sit in a wheelchair with Holly and go over the general education you had missed from your time in Cairo.

Every so often a test administrator would give you a timed test to see if you were progressing like you should for a girl your age. Then you would get dressed with Holly's help and then wheel yourself to the gates of Jotaro's high school. You waited everyday to meet him and Noriaki to hang out with before dinner. Before Polnareff and Avdol left Japan you would talk with them to fill up your spare time, and after they did you talked to Joseph until he too had to go back to America.

You remembered that the first time you did go to visit them, Holly had been nice enough to push you there. Holly left to go grocery shopping, sure that Jotaro or Noriaki would wheel you back to the Kujo Residence. As students left they all wondered who the girl with extremely short hair was; some girls smirked at the fact that you were in a wheelchair but for the most part people left you alone.

Then you perked up when you saw the two tall teens walking towards you and you cupped your hands over your mouth before screaming, "Jotaro! Noriaki! Guys, look I'm feeling better!" No one could see how Hierophant and Star Platinum zoomed towards you and greeted you happily. Hierophant Green slithering around your arms while Star Platinum patter your head very gently, but it made you giggle.

As the two rushed to greet you, you could hear the other students talk.

"How does she know Kujo? Or Kakyoin?"

"Is she some kind of gaijin? Her accent is terrible."

"Hmph, what does that cripple have that I don't?"

Jotaro gave everyone else a death glare, "Fuck off! Gossip pisses me off!" You rolled your eyes at the way some girls swooned before they left, but chatted up the two of them. Telling them how you had passed your Japanese test that Holly have given you and that your morning stretches were going okay still. You even showed them the Mourning Lady, who had a hard time staying materialized, and that made both Hierophant Green and Star Platinum excited. The two Stands fawned over yours.

That had been a happy day, and now it was an everyday occurrence to see you waiting for the two students in your wheelchair. If Noriaki had to go home immediately after school then you would spend time with Jotaro, which you enjoyed immensely. He also seemed to like being around you more than anyone else. Jotaro even going as far as to wanting to actually date you. Which was a humble and rather cute experience.

He was blushing when he told you one morning, at breakfast, to get dressed in some of the nice clothes that Holly had bought for you. Both you and Holly were surprised but watched as Jotaro pulled out a cigarette and excused himself, his ears a bright red as he left to go smoke. The mother jumped for joy as she got you all dressed in a nice white sundress with little star earrings and a sunhat. Holly put cute little wedges on your feet and you used the Morning Lady to settle into your wheelchair.

Jotaro had been impatient for the half hour it took for Holly to get you presentable, but visibly softened when you wheeled yourself to the front door where he was waiting. When Holly demanded pictures he scoffed but acquiesced when you agreed to have one or two taken; which of course, served to do nothing but fluster Jotaro more. The teen stole you away when Holly finally put an end to his suffering, and brought you to a bus stop. Where the two of you waited in silence to board a bus to Sapporo, and after he lifted you up to help you get onto the bus you fell asleep on his shoulder during the ride.

Waking up when he shook you as he settled you back into your wheelchair and you gasped in delight at the sight before you. Jotaro pulled his hat over his eyes and said nothing as you bounced slightly in your seat, excited as he got you two tickets and pushed your through the aquarium. You were smiling the entire time and asking him questions about starfish and the like, waiting patiently as he took the time to do an in depth explanation of each thing you asked.

Jotaro in that moment felt his heart beat a little faster as you looked at everything in awe, and he knew then and there that you were the one for him.

He wasted no time in telling you how he felt, giving you a small peck on the check before steadfastly not looking at you with a blush riding up to his ears. You held a hand to your cheek and grinned, more than happy to tell him you felt the same.

After that date, it felt like you life was finally coming together. Though it had been thanks to the kindness of both the Kujos and the Joestars that you had been able to, metaphorically, get back on your feet. Holly's tutoring and homeschooling enabled you to get a general education diploma and the Joestar connection got you a dual citizenship in both your home country and Japan. So it was bittersweet when you, Jotaro, and Noriaki all turned eighteen.

You had been there for their graduation ceremony along with the rest of the Crusaders; you all took pictures of that day and ate out for dinner. You had been there when Noriaki got accepted into a University for art in Tokyo, while Jotaro had been accepted into multiple universities. Most were in Japan, but he did get offers from America to study there.

While happy that their lives were starting, you were saddened also.

Your two friends were going to be leaving you.

You cried when Noriaki moved into his new dorm in downtown Tokyo, but he smiled as said that he would call you as much as possible. Then waited for the news on where Jotaro was going. The offer he got from the universities in America were more lucrative than those in Japan and you could tell how he wanted desperately to study in one of the universities in Florida.

But he was holding back because of you.

You sat with him outside one night as he was going through his choices and told him, "Don't let me hold you back from doing what you like JoJo. I'll be okay with whatever you choose."

He shifted his weight on the porch and sighed, "Good grief woman, no matter where I go, you're coming with me. So stop sounding like I'll leave you alone here with my mother."

You jolted and turned to look at him instead of the backyard. In the future you would laugh about how unromantic, but how very much like Jotaro to propose in such a way. He had the box thrust out towards you but didn't look at you at all. The ring was gorgeous, a silver band with a dolphin outlined in small sapphires. It was so very Jotaro, and it was perfect.

You took the box from him and smiled, "Okay then, where will we go?"

Jotaro shrugged as you put on the ring, but added fondly, "You like Florida?"

"Never been there."

"Hmm, get used to it then because the marine diversity there is worth the entire scholarship alone and..." you leaned against Jotaro as he talked about the perks of studying abroad in Florida. You were merely happy that the two of you were going to be together for a long time yet. When he noticed that you had fallen asleep against him, Jotaro shook his head and picked you up so he could lay you in your bedding.

As he tucked you in, he kissed your forehead softly, "Good grief." But Jotaro lay next to you and held you while you slept; happy with how things had played out in the end. For him he remembered how he found your broken and battered body in the water tower, how lifeless you were. It felt off, because for someone with so much life in them to have that same spark ended in such a manner was horrid.

Jotaro never knew how much he liked having you around until one day you weren't anymore. He remembered how many surgeries it took to try and fix both your spine and your head injuries. He knew what it was like to have to move your limp body from hospital to hospital; and Jotaro missed you. He missed the brightness that you brought into his life.

During the months you spent comatose, he talked to Noriaki about it; about how he didn't realize how important you were to him until you weren't able to be there anymore. The red head explained how you like him, and that literally everyone other than Jotaro knew about your crush on him. There had been no time for you to act on it with all the madness they went through in Egypt, and then your chance had been taken from you by Dio. He almost killed you before you could say anything to Jotaro about liking him.

So when you woke up, Jotaro vowed to be there every step of the way.

He smiled to himself as your top half cuddled into him; he wondered how the other Crusaders would react to wedding invitations.

* * *

**Might have to change the story summary because now I'm not going to be focused in just Stardust Crusaders. Oh well**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	4. Morioh

**I'm gonna finish this shit if its the last thing I do.**

**Pairing: Kujo Jotaro/Reader**

**Rating: T**

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki.**

* * *

Kujo Y/N held her daughter Kujo Jolyne in her lap as she wheeled herself down the busy streets of Morioh looking for the tell tale sight of her husband's white hat. The little six year old girl was pouting as she tried to convince her mother to let them go eat at a cafe, and complained that she was hungry. To which you responded that when you found Jotaro, then you all would go eat.

A nineteen hour flight from Florida to Japan was taxing on the mother/daughter duo, with Jolyne having a hard time settling on a flight filled with turbulence. Then having to go and check into a hotel to stash all the luggage you brought with you, before dashing off to find your husband just seemed to frustrate both you ad Jolyne more. All while you were having issues with your old injuries flaring up again. Despite being able to secure first class seats for both you and your daughter, you weren't able to try and stretch out as often as you could in the privacy of your home in Florida.

But being in the bright and sunny atmosphere of Morioh, you could feel some of the tension of the long flight fade away slowly. Though you were still a little pissed off about the fact that Jotaro didn't just bring you and Jolyne with him in the first place. It was annoying seeing as there was no one that you could trust Jolyne with for a long period of time in Florida, and was forced to endure a flight as a wheelchair bound woman with a young child.

Hell, the closest person you could ask to watch over Jolyne was Joseph and Suzie, but Joseph was in Morioh as well. And you would have felt bad for just dumping Jolyne on her aging great-grandmother.

"Mama? When is Daddy gonna show up?" your daughter asked in frustration.

You smiled lovingly and ruffled her blonde bangs, "Soon JoJo, but when we do we can go eat and go to sleep okay?"

"Okay," Jolyne grumbled as she tucked her head into your shoulder.

You smiled at your daughter and went back to the task at hand.

But you were hopelessly lost in Morioh and didn't really have a clue as to where Jotaro would be. Maybe you could ask one of the locals in you shitty Japanese, but the chances of anyone knowing who your husband was was low. And the chances of knowing where he was was even lower.

Why didn't you just ask the SPW Foundation about where he was?

Out of the corner of your eye you saw a group of high school students with...very weird fashion make their way across the street and you grinned. Maybe they could be able to help you. "Ano! Excuse me!" you called out and the tall one with a pompadour turned to look at you as you wheeled yourself closer to them. He did look a little annoyed at being called out, but his eyes softened when he saw you and Jolyne approach.

"Sorry to bother you," you began in an accented Japanese, "I just flew into town and have been trying to find my husband, so I was wondering if you knew a man that looks like this." At the end of your request you pulled a photo of Jotaro and Jolyne out of your purse and showed the teens.

The pompadoured teen let out a gasp, "That's Jotaro-san!" And he grabbed the picture to study it further with his friend with a similar hair cut and lines on his face, the other teen stared at you and the picture many times. "I didn't know Jotaro-san had a wife" the first teen exclaimed.

"I didn't know she was hot!" the other one said.

The shortest one of the group elbowed the teen with the lined face, "Hey! She's right there!"

You grimaced a bit before holding out your hand awkwardly and used the other to shift Jolyne closer to you as the young girl finally crashed into a deep sleep. "I'm Kujo Y/N, and this is Jolyne. Can you all please help me find him?"

The pompadoured teen nodded with a huge grin as he handed you back the picture, "Sure! I'm Josuke by the way! This guy is Okuyasu, and this is Koichi!" Josuke pointed first at the line faced teen before going to the short one and you nodded. Josuke seemed to vibrate in excitement as he grabbed the handles of your wheelchair and pushed you before you could say anything.

"So what are you doing in Morioh?" Koichi asked you as you all started to make your way to a nice cafe.

Humming for a second you mulled over your response, you didn't know if any of them were Stand Users or how they knew Jotaro. You smiled, "He called and asked for me to come over and help with a situation that I had some expertise on." Josuke and the others nodded in understanding and while you hoped that they wouldn't keep pushing the matter, Koichi just kept asking questions.

"What kind of situation does he need help with?"

You playfully grinned and flicked Koichi's forehead, "Adults only."

Okuyasu and Josuke both turned red and started to stutter out different questions, and you shook your head. Sometimes boys needed to get their heads out of the gutters, but you smiled brighter than earlier when they wheeled you to an outdoor eating space and you saw the tall form of your husband hunkered over a table full of files. Across from him was Joseph with ... an invisible baby?

You assumed it was an invisible baby because of the fact that there was hovering baby clothes in the outline of where a baby's body would be. Before you could call out to your husband, Josuke already did it for you.

"Oi! Jotaro-san! We found your wife!" you shook your head, it was more like you found them.

Jotaro looked up from the table and twisted in his seat to get a look at who called out to him, and while he didn't smile initially when he saw you and Jolyne you could tell he was happy to see the two of you safe and sound. "Yo Josuke," he greeted before he stood up to greet you. The tall white clad man bent down to receive a small kiss from you, and it was sort of comical to see such a giant bend over so far.

"Y/N, how was the flight?" Jotaro asked as he pushed you over to sit next to him before reaching to take Jolyne from you. You finally let your arms relax from holding her for so long and smiled at him with a glint in your eyes.

"Good, for the most part, but your daughter is a nightmare to handle on a plane. So while I rest up, I trust that you can watch over her for me, she mentioned wanting to go to the beach with you many times," you saw him gulp a bit. He could tell that you were tense and that you were more than happy to throw the care of your daughter on top of his growing mountain of responsibilities he already balanced.

Jotaro merely nodded as he leaned Jolyne into his shoulder as she snoozed.

You grinned at Joseph, "Hey Mr. Joestar, whatcha got there?" The elder man gave you a kind smile as he explained the entire situation with the baby, his new adopted daughter Shizuka. The teens sat themselves at the table with you all and started chatting in whirlwind Japanese that you and Joseph struggled to follow. After so many years of living in the U.S and not speaking Japanese on a regular basis, you were rusty but managed to keep up.

The Mourning Lady materialized next to you and poked around at the files on the table, capturing you attention at the different photos of men there. You picked up a picture or two with Jotaro's notes on the back and looked at your husband in question. As if to say 'do these kids know about what is going on here'? And he nodded in response, you grimaced and took a photo from the pile and stared hard at it.

Something wasn't right at all, the way that Jotaro explained the situation in Morioh was that the killer he was following got his face changed by another Stand User against her will before blowing up all evidence. This was all after the death of a young middle school aged boy, and he needed you there in case he came face to face with the murderer.

After Cairo, Jotaro wasn't willing to let you use the Mourning Lady's reflection on him and you understood that whatever happened between him and Dio was enough to make him fearful of the vampire, even in death. Though, since he was out of practice using Star Platinum's The World, it was good to have you near by so that the Mourning Lady can use what powers Dio possessed against this killer. He hypothesized that The Mourning Lady could access Dio's Stand through a reflection of Dio made from his own fear, but the two of you never got around to testing it.

Your husband never wanted you in a situation that could be dangerous to you ever again.

So you knew that this time, something was wrong with the entire situation to ever think about putting you in harm's way.

From a corner of your eye you saw Jolyne shift as the smells of food woke her, and she squealed happily when she saw Jotaro was the one holding her. The young girl started to ask him many questions about going to the beach, visiting Grandma Holly, and who the people at the table were. And you saw Koichi gawking at your blatant use of the Mourning Lady, with her gaunt and crying face staring back at him.

"Don't worry Koichi-kun, she won't hurt you," you promised and he jumped in surprise.

He stuttered, "What can she do?"

"The Mourning Lady can reflect your biggest fear or the person you miss the most to be used as a weapon against you, so it makes sense that you feel a little uneasy around her," you commented as your Stand pushed Jotaro's coffee cup closer to you. You ignored your husband's grumbling about how he wasn't finished with his coffee as you drank it, and smiled brightly at the teens. "And she helps me get around sometimes if I'm alone or if I need extra assistance. She's a really useful Stand," you mentioned and flagged down a waiter to order some more drinks and food.

You could hear how Josuke and Okuyasu thought she was so cool as asking if she could transform for them. You sighed, but obliged and had the Mourning Lady focus on Okuyasu, and watched as she changed; her refection of Okuyasu's grief was a young man with blonde hair and a uniform that was similar to Okuyasu's. His face on the Mourning Lady was one of strictness as he cried openly.

"Did this person possess a Stand?" you asked kindly as Okuyasu got quiet.

He nodded once and you waved your hand at the Mourning Lady, who called out "Bad Company!" and little toy soldiers and toy planes surrounded the table. Before you could use any of them you made the Mourning Lady drop her reflection, not wanting to cause Okuyasu any sort of unnecessary pain.

"I don't like to use her against people I know or trust, I don't want them to be sad. So please, unless it is an emergency don't ask me to use her on you again," you warned.

From next to you your daughter perked up as food was placed in front of you and her, Jolyne was a messy eater but you didn't take her back from Jotaro as she ate. Instead letting him hold her, even though he was wearing a mostly white outfit. Her grubby little fingers were smeared in ketchup and grease as she began to make conversation with the teenagers at the table.

You sighed, hoping that nothing too serious would happen while in Japan.

"After this I'm getting a manicure, I deserve it after all the stress from coming here," you mentioned to Jotaro who grunted in response. And you did deserve it, and it would go a long way in helping you relax before diving into work. You rubbed your temples trying to smooth away a headache that was forming and groaned

But for now you were happy to have your family all together with you, and you would worry about this killer later.

~.~.~.

You stared blankly at the man in front of you as you sat next to Jotaro and Jolyne at another cafe, mere days after arriving in Morioh. He was holding a sketchbook and asking for you to let him use his Stand on you for inspiration for his manga, Pink Dark Boy. The Mourning Lady hovered behind you, ready to scoop you and Jolyne up at a moments notice in her Mother's Embrace to escape if need be.

But Jotaro was calm around the green haired mangaka, so you were fine.

Though it was off putting how many Stand Users there were in Morioh; many of the people that you met in your short stay in the town had possessed a Stand of some kind or another. Hell, in one of Jotaro's reports that you read, apparently a fucking rat had a Stand at one point before it was killed.

"No," you said to the man, Kishibe Rohan, and he kept on pushing but one stern look from Jotaro got him to quit it.

"I'll ask you again later! No one can say no to the great Kishibe Rohan!" he exclaimed before taking a seat at the table before anyone could invite him to do so. While you and Jotaro were a little peeved at the man taking such liberties, Jolyne seemed starstruck and you smacked your forehead. That's where you heard his name before, Jolyne actively read Pink Dark Boy back whenever you would take her to go to the bookstore with you in Florida.

Rohan seemed pleased that at least one person at the table was happy that he was there and asked Jolyne for permission to read her life with his Stand, Heaven's Door. You would allow it if she consented to such a thing, and to no one's surprise she did. As Rohan read your daughter like a book, you talked quietly with Jotaro.

"How come Noriaki isn't here? Or Avdol or Polnareff?" you asked as you poured over some notes that were compiled from the SPW Foundation.

The killer's last known alias was Kira Yoshikage, no living relatives, and no close personal connections. This was something that was up Noriaki's avenue, using Hierophant Green to be able to sneak along the shadows without being seen. Or attacking from a long distance, like Avdol was more apt to do. Hell, Polnareff's Silver Chariot was damn fast and could outpace the killer.

Jotaro grimaced, "Avdol and Polnareff are in Italy gather intel on a gang there that might be gathering Stand Users, and Kakyoin is currently knee deep in South Africa doing research on the Arrow there. The old man is too old to be of real help to us in a fight and other than you there wasn't a lot of people I trust to have my back."

"You know that I'm just as good in a fight as Joseph is nowadays; hell I still have some complications to work through from when I was pregnant with Jolyne," you pointed out, "So there is something going on here that is serious enough to bring me into the folds. What is it?"

Your husband merely tapped the picture of an arrowhead and you narrowed your eyes, "There's one of _those_ here!"

"Yeah," Jotaro agreed, "And the killer has access to it."

Damn, no wonder he needed you around with the Mourning Lady. Anything could happen with this guy having the ability to create more and more Stand Users to do help him. And while the SPW Foundation kept a good list of people with Stands and those with connections to Dio, there was nothing on anyone in Morioh before this tragedy began. Even now, two friendlies were killed by this Kira, and more casualties could happen.

You shook your head, "What a damn mess JoJo, why do you always get roped into these kinda situations?"

Your husband merely shrugged as your daughter's skin reverted back to actual skin instead of book pages. Rohan was writing things down in his note pad and scurrying away once he got what he wanted and you sighed. "I'm going to Kame-Yu and buying me and Jolyne more clothes, it seems like we'll be here for much longer than I thought," and before Jolyne could beg to go with you you said, "Take her to the beach with you when you go to look for a dissertation material to write about. I'll go back to the hotel when I'm done shopping." Your daughter perked up at the opportunity to spend time with her dad and go to the beach at the same time.

Jotaro hesitated, "Are you sure you want to go alone?"

"Yeah, and besides, beaches aren't really handicap accessible," you smiled and reached out to Jolyne to give her a hug and kiss before doing the same to Jotaro. "I'll be fine JoJo, you gave me Josuke's phone number in case I need help and the Mourning Lady can get me out of a bad situation in a pinch."

He nodded and returned you affections before grabbing Jolyne's hand and guiding her away from the cafe. You sighed and fished money from your purse while thinking over the conversion rates hesitantly. But in the end threw down a good amount and deciding to use your card when at the store.

The Mourning Lady appeared behind you and began to push your wheelchair for you, and you paused in thought as your Stand made its way down the street. Maybe using your Stand so blatantly in public could be dangerous but you were used to there being a small population of Stand Users in Florida to ever really challenge you or Jotaro. So you never really thought about not having the Mourning Lady out in public.

Reluctantly you withdrew your Stand and wheeled yourself to the store, people making their way on the sidewalk for the lady in the wheelchair and you grimaced in envy. You could still feel pain when you did your morning stretches with Jotaro, you were completely dependent on Jotaro for most everything, and your daughter would ask you why you were the only Mommy she knew that had to sit in a chair all the time. You missed being able to walk side by side with Jotaro like you did on the way to Cairo, you missed jumping in whenever Noriaki and Polnareff were rough housing.

You never got the chance to be truly engaged during sex, and most of the time you felt like a burden to your family. To Jolyne for not being able to do normal things with her like teach her to ride a bike, to Holly for making the woman fret over you and your declining health, and mostly to Jotaro because he was shackled down to Florida because he didn't want to risk too many trips far away from you in case you needed help.

You resented the people that could walk without a problem, and how they would look at you with pity because you couldn't. You resented a world that wasn't made for people that were wheelchair bound, and couldn't recall the amount of times Jotaro would have to carry both you and your wheelchair up steps to a building that didn't have a ramp. You hated how the curbs on sidewalks didn't have a small slope so you could wheel yourself onto it.

Your eyes had been opened since your injury, and you understood how much you didn't appreciate what you had until it was gone.

And you had been so caught up in your thoughts that while on the way out of Kame-Yu, loaded down with shopping bags, that you didn't see the tall and dark haired man you bumped into until you had accidentally rolled into him. The man had been bumped down to the ground because he wasn't expecting to be hit from behind, and you had tumbled out of your chair.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" you cried out in Japanese as you pushed yourself up into a sitting position.

The man was dressed in a white suit that was now all dirty all because you had rammed into him due to you not paying attention to your surroundings. Even worse was he had a bag of food that was now all squished too!

You propped yourself up on one hand and used the other to try and gather all the bags that fell; silently fuming at how most people merely stepped around you two. Didn't they care at all to help? Just as your hand reached out to grab at a bag handle, the man's own hand caught yours. He seemed to stare at your manicured fingernails for a second, but hastily dropped it to gather your bag for you. "Again, I am so sorry! I can pay for the suit to be dry cleaned!" you rambled on as he gathered more and more bags.

The Mourning Lady appeared behind you and helped you right your wheelchair and push yourself up into it before you reached forward to grab at the bags the man held out for you awkwardly. "It's not necessary, I was standing in the way," he said as he relinquished your bags to you. You smiled in relief and left before anything else can happen, not noticing the way the man stared after you with a look in his dead eyes.

You felt embarrassed when you found your way back to the hotel to see an exasperated Jotaro hold onto a red faced and upset Jolyne's hand. Your somewhat dirty clothes drew attention from your husband but you shook your head, "I see your day went about as well as mine did."

Jotaro pulled his hat down over his eyes and muttered, "Good grief woman."

The smallest Kujo rushed forward to scramble into your lap and pressed her face into the crook of your neck. You sighed, "What happened?" Neither your daughter or your husband would immediately answer and you rubbed Jolyne's back with a free hand as the Mourning Lady pushed you forwards. "Tell me now, one of you, what happened on the beach?"

Jolyne mumbled about how her dad wasn't being fair at the same time that Jotaro grumbled about not letting her have ice cream before dinner and how she can throw a tantrum of epic proportions. You held your hand up to silence both of them and shook your head, of course neither would admit to being the cause of an issue but you could tell that their attitudes weren't helping any situation.

"C'mon you two, we all need to get cleaned up before we go get some dinner. And after we need to pick up groceries because eating out all the time isn't healthy," and you poked Jotaro in the stomach when he came to relieve the Mourning Lady of pushing your wheelchair. He swatted at your hand as Star Platinum came out to float beside you and you giggled when he leaned over to kiss Jolyne on the cheek before giving yourself a kiss on the cheek as well. You snickered when you tilted your head back to see the violent red blush on your husband's cheeks and let the Mourning Lady out to return the favor.

Your Stand appeared behind Jotaro and wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled the side of his face; you could feel the phantom sensation of skin against your cheek and smiled. Jotaro merely turned his head to give a small peck to the Mourning Lady and let her hang off him as the Kujo family went to clean up. Jolyne sprinting to the bathroom first and no doubt heading to use up all the hot water before her parents can.

"What do you want for dinner JoJo?" you asked Jotaro, "I heard from Josuke and Okuyasu that there was a really good Italian restaurant around here."

Jotaro threw his hat off his head as he settled against the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table, the Mourning Lady picked you up in her Embrace and settled you on Jotaro's lap. He wrapped an arm around your waist lazily and you just melted into his chest, "Sounds good to me Y/N." You smiled when his hand carded through your hair, and the degrading thoughts you had earlier flushed out of your mind.

You loved him and he loved you, that was all that mattered really. If Kujo Jotaro still thought the world of you ten years into a relationship and eight years into a marriage even with your disabled state, then there was nothing that could ever break the two of you up. He stayed with you through the worst of your health, and you adored him in turn.

"After dinner maybe we could send Jolyne over to spend the night with Joseph?" you asked.

Your husband's head had been tipped back resting against the back of the couch but at your suggestion Jotaro's head raised up quickly. You smirked as his eyes darkened and his hand ran down the length of your back to rest above your ass. When he gripped lightly at your body you tapped his chest teasingly, "Ah ah ah, you got onto Jolyne earlier for wanting desert before dinner, it would be hypocritical of you to do the same."

You yelped when Jotaro smacked at your ass and glared at him, though before you could get onto him for smacking at you he leaned down and kissed you. It was rough and with biting teeth, leaving your lips a bit swollen. You sighed into the kiss as it turned softer, before Jotaro ended it and then he trailed his lips on your ear and nipped at it. "I'll get you for that later," he picked you up in his arms as he stood up before dropping you back onto the couch.

Laughing as you bounced a bit, you used your arms to prop yourself up on the edge of the couch and grinned, "Only if you're paying for dinner JoJo."

"Good grief, like I always do," and you stuck your tongue at him at that remark and he growled out, "And you'll have a better use for that later."

You threw a small pillow at him and rested your head on your arms, smiling as the door to the bathroom swung open and your daughter came running out in a cape made of towels. "And you better go get that wild thing and dress it up, be careful though I heard it bites when angered," you taunted as Jotaro sighed before chasing after Jolyne to wrangle her into an outfit.

It took time for you to get cleaned and dressed, but you all of you managed to find your way to Tonio's Italian restaurant before it got to dark to bring Jolyne out into the city. The Italian chef was smiling at you all when Jotaro pushed you, with Jolyne on your lap, into the small dining area and rushed to have you all seated with glasses of mineral water. If you didn't read up on Tonio's file from the SPW Foundation, then you would have freaked out at the sight of both Jotaro and Jolyne crying uncontrollably. When Jolyne sobbed you took the time to explain to her that Tonio had a Stand, like Mommy and Daddy, and his food that he made can make people feel better.

She had been afraid until when the tears stopped and she felt better than she had in the morning.

"Ah, you haven't been getting much sleep at all have you little Miss," Tonio asked as he came to refill both Jotaro and Jolyne's water glasses.

"The jet lag has been rough on her," you commented as Tonio fished out a napkin for Jolyne to wipe her face on, "but Jotaro, have you not been sleeping well?" Jotaro grunted as he wiped his face clean and sighed in relief as he felt more awake than he had before. You sipped at your water, now prepared for the tears, and dabbed at your eyes as Tonio assessed what he would make for you three.

He decided to get a bruschetta for Jotaro and a small caesar salad for you, while he also brought out a small plate of caprese salad for Jolyne. Despite her dislike of salads, Jolyne enjoyed the salad that she got from Tonio and you were just happy that she was eating her vegetables.

"WOW! It'sh sho tashty Mommy!" Jolyne cried out as she chewed loudly.

"Don't talk with your mouth full baby," you chastised as you cleaned her face of the light balsamic salad dressing that was smeared on her cheeks as she eagerly dug into the circles of tomato and mozzarella. Who knew how she accomplished that feat in such little time. Her face started to get a bright red and the skin drew in on itself before drying out and peeling off in big patches. She picked them all off and put it on the table next to her plate and kept eating, now understanding that what was happening was good.

Jotaro on the other hand wasn't so lucky to get such a mild reaction to the food.

He coughed loudly and thumped his chest a bit when he struggled to breathe well; you looked worried as he scratched at his throat, clawing for breath as he coughed up black gunk. Tonio came rushing back at the sound of Jotaro's coughing a presented a cloth for Jotaro to cough into. Your husband quite literally ended up hacking up a lung, and nearly pulled out a glob and dark gray and black gunk from his mouth.

The chef tsked at your husband, "Smoking is a bad habit, though I am relieved that you seemed to get it all out of your system." As he bustled around the table, picking up the flecks of skin that Jolyne was shedding from her sunburn, you excitedly dug into your own food wondering what the food will fix. When you ate your caesar salad, you grimaced a bit when your abdomen began to cramp horribly.

It was nothing in comparison to the contractions you felt when you had been in labor with Jolyne, but it hurt all the same. You lifted up the hem of your shirt to see that the scar from Jolyne's c-section was pushing from your frame, and when it hurt so bad that you nearly cried out from the pain. Jotaro abandoned his food and Jolyne stopped eating to watch you with worried eyes.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" your daughter asked.

"Y-Yeah baby, don't worry," you reassured her and you pulled at the scar sized chunk of graying skin. Grimacing when the skin, muscle, and even parts of your womb were all grayed out and decaying as it was pushed out of your body in exchange for new, healthy flesh to knit with preexisting flesh. Jotaro rubbed at your stomach idly as you dumped the rotting flesh into your napkin and tied it all up. "Don't worry JoJo, I'm okay now," you smiled as your fingers ran along where the scar from labor used to be.

He didn't seem comfortable with the situation hurting you, even if Tonio's Stand was helping you out in the long run. "If it hurts too much we can eat somewhere else," he mentioned as he polished off the rest of his plate. Jolyne nodding along with her dad, she didn't like seeing you upset or hurt and would do anything to help avoid that.

"Ahh, I'm sorry! I should have been there when you ate to take everything away for you!" Tonio cried out as he bustled around, scooping all the plates and by products of his Stand up from the table. "Don't worry the main course is almost done! And the worst should be over!"

"It's okay! Please don't rush on our behalf," you smiled at Tonio but he had already returned to the kitchen.

Jotaro and Jolyne still looked a bit iffy but you waved off their concerns stating, "Sometimes things that are good for us can hurt a bit."

You engaged your family in a light conversation, smiling at how Jolyne begged to go to the beach again tomorrow and promising that she would be good. Jotaro pretended to not hear what she was saying to make her say that she was sorry for how she had acted today when you weren't around. Then you asked Jotaro about Josuke and the entire situation going on with him.

"He's a good kid, it's not his fault that Jiji got him mom pregnant. He was all ready to deny any help or claim to the Joestar fortune, but then a Stand User targeted his grandfather and then he got roped into all of this mess. Jolyne seems to like him, maybe we can pawn her off to Josuke and Okuyasu for a day," he murmured as he drank his water.

"Not a bad idea, what do you think baby?" you asked Jolyne.

"Yeah! Wanna hang out with Josuke-nii and see Rohan-sensei!" she cheered.

You grinned happily and winked at your husband who flushed red before pulling his hat down to cover his face. He knew what the two of you were gonna do while Jolyne went to hang out with her grand-uncle?

When Tonio came out of the kitchen with three plates piled high with food, you were in awe at the smell of it all. Your stomach rumbled and you rubbed your hands eagerly together as he place a pesto tagliatelle with chicken in front of you. Jolyne clapped when he put a spaghetti pomodoro in front of her, before grating some cheese on the top of it for her. Before serving Jotaro a plate of tilapia scaloppine, and topping off all of the water glasses at the table before standing by the entrance to the kitchen with a couple of hand towels just in case.

The first couple of bites of your pasta didn't change anything immediately, well nothing that you could feel anyways, but as you dug into the chicken breast happily you could feel something at the base of your spine tingle. It didn't hurt, nothing did, until you swallowed the chicken piece you cut off and something in you snapped violently back into place.

Your eyesight blackened around the edges and you whimpered when your feet began to tingle for the first time in years. It felt like pins, needles, and knives were all stabbing into your skin and you dropped your fork to the floor and spasmed with pain, falling out of your wheelchair in the process. Both Tonio and Jotaro sprinted to your side and you curled in on yourself, crying as your spine shifted in and out of place and as nerves began to fire off in pain.

Jotaro summoned up Star Platinum and used his Stand to keep you from thrashing and hurting yourself even further.

When you finally lost conscious you wondered why your feet and legs were hurting so much.

~.~.~.

Waking up in the mornings had always been hard for you, as a child you slept in and didn't want to wake when your parents woke you up. As a teen in Cairo, you slept with the Mourning Lady out, keeping you safe to the point that you could sleep the day away and wake when night came. After your injury, you simply didn't want to get up anymore.

You couldn't stand up anymore, so getting up seemed pointless at times.

No matter what you had to look forward to, you just wanted to hide under the sheets and sleep forever. Even after you married you felt like this, and it got worse after giving birth to Jolyne. Postpartum depression had hit hard, but you forced yourself to get through the days for the sake of your husband and eventually your daughter.

So when you next awoke, you were surprised to see that you were able to stay awake and also that you managed to be awake before your husband who was notorious for going to bed late and waking up early. Jotaro was still wearing the clothes he had on when you all went out to dinner, as he slept upright in a chair and Jolyne was curled up on the bed next to you. The little girl was snoring softly and wrapped herself around your arm like a little octopus, not wanting to let go of you even in her sleep.

You turned you head to the wall and nearly groaned at the sight of the clock reading that it was just a bit after midnight. Reaching out with a hand you shook Jotaro awake, not wanting him to get a crick in his neck from how he was sleeping. Almost immediately he jumped up with Star Platinum at the ready, but paused when he saw you awake.

"Y/N!" you smiled at him.

"Hey JoJo," and he scoffed at you.

"Don't 'hey' me. You passed out at dinner-" before Jotaro could finish you interrupted him by patting the spot on the other side of Jolyne.

"Go change and get in bed, I'm still sleepy."

Jotaro glared but his eyes softened as you merely shifted to draw Jolyne up closer to you. He didn't reply but let Star Platinum dissolve and went to do as you asked, too tired himself to argue against you and too worried for your health to merely say no. But you smiled anyways as he just stripped off down to his boxers and climbed in next to you and his daughter, scooping the two of you up in his arms. The only place you wanted to be at the moment and you nuzzled into his neck and slid an arm under Jolyne to bring her up to your chest.

You felt completely safe and murmured how much you loved Jotaro before you fell back asleep.

Waking up was easy the next morning for you, you awoke to see the sheets twisted around Jolyne's feet and the young girl holding onto a pillow at your and Jotaro's feet. The trademark Joestar star was peeking from the hemline of her shirt and you turned onto your side to see Jotaro flopped onto his stomach with his face turned towards you as he cradled his own head in his arms. His own Joestar star was on display, as well as his ass.

Though now wasn't the time to be oogling your husband's pert ass, even though you were sure you could bounce a dime on it. You reached out and pried the sheets away from Jolyne's feet and covered up your family. Feeling safe once more you snuggled into your husband's side, not even thinking about how the lower half of your body moved to your command sluggishly.

So you merely closed your eyes once more and allowed sleep to reclaim you.

Any problems that you had could be solved later. Anything that you would have to talk with Jotaro about could wait till later, for now you would sleep knowing that your family was right next to you, where they would always be.

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for the long wait but here is the update on this story!**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


End file.
